


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, References to Supernatural (TV), Revenge, Road Trips, Shapeshifter Stiles, Shapeshifter Stiles Stilinski, sbrevenge, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been road-tripping across the country in search of revenge for the people who caused yet another massacre in Beacon Hills, this time they're determined to leave no trace behind, to never let another person go who can hurt their loved onesThey call it "Winchestering"





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> For "Revenge", wich I had three different ideas for, but I actually like this one the most

"Did you get the doughnuts?"

In response, Derek set a box of fresh- er... well, whatever the gas station standard of "fresh" was- baked doughnuts on the console as he climbed into the driver's seat

"Awesome! Frozen coke?"

He responded to that by setting a frozen coke down in the cup holder

"And-"

Before Stiles even finished that sentence, Derek smirked and pulled a package of Reeses out of the bag, handing them to his husband, much to Stiles' absolute _thrill_

"Yessssssssssssss, perfection!"

Derek gave a quiet chuckle as he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the gas station unit, turning back towards the road as Stiles tore into the candy and immediately turned the radio back on

_Carry On My Wayward Son_ had begun to play, much to the other man's amusement and excitement

"Ya' know, we kinda _are_ like Sam and Dean, except husbands instead of brothers, and hunting hunters instead of innocent supernaturals,"

"Not so sure if Sam and Dean would describe many supernaturals as 'innocent'," Derek noted as he leaned back in the driver's seat

It looked like rain out

It _smelled_ like rain too, he had noticed that when he had been out getting their snacks

He would have to mind that so he could turn on the wipers and blinkers at the appropriate time

"Yeah, well, that's exactly the problem, just because our people are a little toothier than, say, a human's, they act so high and fucking mighty, as if we're always the bad guys or some shit,"

"That's.... just how people are, Stiles," Derek noted quietly

He still got a pleasant chill from hearing Stiles refer to them as "we", though, when it came to the supernatural community

They had known he was... _something_... for about three years, ever since that first incident when he had brought Derek back from the dead after getting into yet another fight with hunters- an endless war if ever there was one

But that had been what started this entire thing

A pack of hunters had flooded Beacon Hills and waged war, killed people, Derek included, and Stiles had set out for revenge

It was a revenge trip for the both of them now

"Well it doesn't have to be! God, Derek, as a fellow bi, you're gonna have to get with the times! We're finally getting people to regularly accept our people as part of society and that's taken.... thousands of years.... who's to say that our _other_ people can't be next on the acceptance list?"

"Because it's a little harder to accept someone who turns into a wolf on the full moon than someone who sleeps with a person of the same gender, besides, there's still more than enough homophobia out there for me to seriously hesitate in believing in the progression you're talking about, things are better, Stiles, but they're not anywhere near where they need to be for me to even _consider_ -"

"I'm not asking you to consider anything Derek," Stiles said quietly, reaching out to gently wrap his hand around his husband's and give it a squeeze

"I was just.... talking, just talking.... I wasn't suggesting anything, believe me,"

No, they had learned the hard way last time that telling humans about them never turned out well...

Well, almost never, but basically never all the same

 

_"What have you done...?"_

_The winds around him began to pick up speed, energy began flooding through his veins_

_Energy and **power** , raw and unstable, rushing through him like a hurricane as he slowly turned away from Derek's lifeless body and faced the small crowd of hunters responsible for this mess_

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

 

Stiles gasped, jerking upwards, his heart racing in his chest as he reached out and touched the dashboard

...

Ah... right... ok....

They were still driving then

Usually they would have stopped by a motel by now, but Derek was anxious to get to their destination- more than usual this time- and Stiles certainly couldn't blame him

After all this time, after three long years, they had finally tracked down the bitch responsible for that latest hunter attack

The attack that had almost cost them their entire pack, that had almost cost Derek his life, that had cost Beacon Hills so many innocent lives...

All because of one ignorant person who knew too much, who snitched on them to the nearest troop of fucking hunters

Stiles was anxious to find her too

"You ok?" Derek asked quietly

Stiles swallowed tightly, giving a small, tight smile as he reached out and gently but firmly gripped Derek's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, watching in thrilled satisfaction as their wedding bands glinted in the low moonlight sweeping in from the damp windsheild

Ah.... so the rain had started

Good, California seemed to be in a perpetual drought, the rain would do them some good

"I can't believe she actually came back here,"

"Why not? Beacon Hills was her home-"

"But I would have thought she'd have been smarter, that's why we couldn't find her before,"

"Everyone slips up sometimes Stiles,"

That hushed the other man, his eyes flicking down

Derek was right, everyone slipped up sometimes, even him

 

_"You got Derek killed!!"_

_"He's a **MONSTER** , you all are!"_

_"Really?" Stiles huffed, his eyes glowing a low, faint golden-orange as he glared at the woman in front of him_

_"Does that make your daughter a monster too?"_

 

Just thinking back on that memory made his stomach churn....

"We have to protect them," he noted absently, curling up in his seat and watching the rain listlessly through the window as they drove

"We have to protect our pack,"

"I know Stiles," Derek said quietly, his hand leaving the steering weel long enough to gently and breifly squeeze Stiles' leg

"I know...."

"We can't let this happen again, it's been too many times now-"

"I know Stiles, that's why we're doing this in the first place, traveling the country like madmen, Winchestering the hunters, it's ... to prevent our kids from growing up in the same world that I did,"

Derek paused, smiling sadly at his husband

"That _we_ did,"

Stiles smiled back, wrapping his hand around Derek's and giving it a squeeze

_Welcome to Beacon Hills_

Stiles wanted to tell that sign to fuck off

 

_Derek woke with a gasp, jerking upwards and clutching at his chest_

_His chest...._

_His chest was where the wolfsbane bullet had gone in-_

_"Derek it's ok,"_

_His head bolted up, staring wide-eyed at Stiles as the other man sat down on the tree stump next to him and gently curled their hands together, giving his freind's a squeeze_

_"It's ok, you're ok now, I .... brought you back,"_

_"Brought me back," Derek repeated slowly, the words tasting strange on his tongue_

_"Back from where, Stiles?"_

_That caused a shadow of darkness and ... shame, or ... guilt? Something like that... to cross over Stiles' face_

_"Where do you think Derek?"_

_The werewolf swallowed, his heart pounding faster and harder with every progressing beat_

_"How....?"_

_"Magic," Stiles snorted back, turning to lock eyes_

_Derek could feel the chill going down his spine at the dark golden orange of Stiles' stare_

_It was entirely unlike anything he had ever seen before... and anything he had ever seen since...._

 

They parked about a mile away from the residence, not wanting the woman they were hunting to know that they had found her

Now they were trudging through the rain, unarmed save for their powers, but neither was afraid

In fact they felt more empowered now than they had in ages

"You sure you're ready for this?" Derek asked, just to make sure, just one last time

"Oh Derek," Stiles snickered, his eyes flashing golden again

"I was _born_ for this, Jackals are a creature of vengeance, aren't they?"

Derek only gave a small nod before he quickly squeezed Stiles' hand again, locking eyes with him one more time before they finally approached the motel room door, and at once, they both lifted one foot and kicked the door in

They heard a startled scream from inside, and Stiles felt a wicked grin creeping over his face

Revenge was so close he could almost taste it now

It was just around the corner

It was just a few steps away

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881431 and how I said I wanted to do more Jackal!Stiles? Weeeeeell I'm getting a start on that
> 
> I also have believed for years that Natalie Martin is evil and has it out for the supernaturals, I mean keeping a list of all the known supernatural students at BHHS?? That's ?? legitimate nazi shit??? I'm so angry they didn't follow through on that


End file.
